


Button challenge #1

by crazycatt71



Series: The Button Collection [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack & Ianto have a challenge going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Button challenge #1

Jack buttoned up his shirt all the way to the neck. Normally he didn't like his shirts buttoned all the way, but he and Ianto had a challenge going to see who could have the most buttons on their clothes, but it only counted if it was actually buttoned, and, besides, it hid what he was wearing under his shirt. He had scoured the internet to find just the right piece of clothing and he didn't want Ianto knowing about it until he revealed it.  He tucked his shirt into his new jeans, pulled on his waist coat, buttoned it, then put on his sport coat and buttoned it too. He checked himself in the mirror one last time and went up to his office. He grabbed his great coat from it's hook and put it on, doing up all of the buttons as he headed for the door.  He drove to Ianto's flat, the appointed place for tonight's show down.  Ianto opened the door to Jack's knock and stepped back to let him in. He was wearing a long trench coat, buttoned to the neck.

"Good evening, sir." he said, "Would you like to go first or shall I?"

The plan was for each to undress, counting off all of their buttons, who ever had the most buttons won, and they would both be naked, always a plus in Jack's book.

"It's your place, so you go first." Jack said, wanting to save his surprise for last.

Ianto handed him a pad of paper and pen so he could keep track of the buttons. Jack dutifully wrote down each amount as Ianto called them out. 12 on the trench coat, 3 on his suit coat, 3 on the waist coat, 8 on his shirt, plus 2 for the cuffs 1 on his trousers, and when he let his trousers fall to the floor, he revealed a fancy pair of silk boxers with 3 rows of double buttons down the front.

"Do those actually unbutton?" Jack asked.

Ianto slowly unbuttoned each one and let the boxers slid to the floor.

"Very nice." Jack said, taking a minute to admire Ianto's naked body before he added up his total.

"35," Jack told him, handing him the pad, " not bad, but now it's my turn."

There were 10 buttons on Jack's coat, 3 on his sport coat, 3 on his waist coat, and 4 on his jeans.

"Button fly jeans, very creative thinking, sir." Ianto told him.

Ianto looked puzzled as Jack let his jeans fall to the floor before he unbuttoned the 8 buttons down the front of his shirt and the 2 on the cuffs. He grinned when he saw that Jack was wearing long johns, with 10 buttons down the front of them.

"Very clever, sir." Ianto purred.

"I think if you add up my total, you will find I have 40, which means I win." Jack told him, a big grin on his face.

"Indeed, you did.." Ianto agreed.

He stepped in front of Jack."

"Please, allow me." he said, reaching out to unbutton the long johns. He sank to his knees as he worked his way down, reaching in to the garment to lift Jack's hard cock out after he had undone the last button. He rubbed his cheek against it, then ran his tongue from root to tip, circling the head before his sucked on it. Jack hummed and  fisted the fingers of one hand threw Ianto's hair as Ianto worked his mouth along his cock, kissing and licking before he sucked the length of it in. Jack squeezed Ianto's shoulder as he rocked his hips, sliding his cock in and out of Ianto's mouth for several minutes before pulling away. He pulled Ianto to his feet and hungerily kissed him, backing him up until they against the  the couch. Ianto rooted under the cushions until he found the tube of lube and handed it to Jack. He knelt on the couch, hands on the back. He looked over his shoulder at Jack with a grin and thrust his ass out.

"Cheeky thing, aren't you." Jack said.

"I thought you liked my cheeks." Ianto said, wiggling his ass.

"That I do." Jack admitted, running his hands over the offered flesh.

He ran a lubed finger over Ianto's hole,feeling it pucker. Ianto groaned when he pushed his finger inside him and began to work it in and out. He added another, scissoring them. Ianto hissed at the burn as Jack stretched him, then moaned as he brushed his prostrate. Jack added anther finger, continuing to prepare Ianto until Ianto grabbed his wrist.

"Want  you inside me now." he growled.

 Since that's what Jack wanted too, he quickly slicked up his cock, lined it up with Ianto's hole, and slowly slid into him, relishing in the tight heat that engulfed his cock. Ianto made soft humming noises as Jack filled him, then grumbled when Jack held still to let him get used to him. Ianto rocked his hips, making Jack groan. Jack pulled back, then slid in quickly. Ianto braced himself on the back of the couch with one hand so he could push back to meet Jack's thrusts. Heavy breathing and gasps turned into quick panting and grunts as their pace quickened.  Ianto entwined his fingers with the ones on his hip and turned his head to sloppily kiss Jack as Jack reached for his cock. a couple of strokes and Jack felt Ianto tighten around him as his release spilled over Jack's fist. Jack gave a couple more thrusts, then, with a cry, came, his cum shooting in to Ianto with shuttering jerks of his hips. Jack rested his face against Ianto's back for a minute, trying to catch his breath before his carefully pulled out and let Ianto collapse on the couch. Jack lowered himself down, spooning behind Ianto, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him close. He fell asleep trying to think of different types of clothing with buttons.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
